


Chaos Theory

by FairfarrenAlice



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Angst, Crude Humor, F/M, Gratuitous Swearing, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairfarrenAlice/pseuds/FairfarrenAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the science of surprises, where every choice, every action, every shift in expression - to the slightest flinch of an eye - affects the outcome of the future. All it takes is one person to change the course of history...and break one Rick Sanchez out of the Galactic Federation's Maximum Security cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expect the UnRickspected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction written in quite some time, and first on AO3. This is Rick Sanchez/Reader, but it doesn't really focus on that till later. I'm more interested in writing about the course of events after the Season 2 finale. There will be some chapters where it will not be in second person and there will be no reader, those being flashbacks and the like, but I'll leave that up on the notes for you guys.
> 
> I love input from you guys - where you'd like the story to go, what I can do better, and what you enjoy! While writing this is mostly my way of releasing pentup roleplay muses (since no one seems to be interested in a Rick and Morty roleplay), I want to improve my writing.

BEEPBEEPBEEP….BEEPBEEPBEEP…

Motherfucker. Would that thing _ever_ shut up? You were ready to rip the violet band off your wrist and hurl it across the street, but you knew that would only worsen the situation. Really, though, how could this get any worse? 

The ruckus had begun just about an hour ago, vibrating and squealing and sending you into a flurry of panic There was a clatter of your wrench you acknowledged at the very back of your mind, as the rest of it was filled with scenarios of why your device was blowing up like it was. Only a year and some change prior, the very reason it was close to making your ears bleed had made it quite clear they weren’t interested in your help! Ever. And the fact that the goddamn Galactic Federation had “welcomed” Earth into their little circle of control? It only made your mind race with more creatively horrible possibilities.

Converse clad feet smacked relentlessly into the pavement. To the outsider, you were just a twenty-something girl in a hurry, maybe to get home or maybe to take care of an emergency with no real significance to anyone other than one or two people. While the former would be only partially right - because let’s get real, anything involving the mad drunken scientist was going to be a particularly big problem that could involve any group of people from an entire village to an entire star system - nobody could have guessed your true objective.

You rounded a corner and your wristband’s beeping increased in frequency with no seemingly no intention of slowing or stopping anytime soon. You brought the device to eye level and tapped it with a finger. A holographic grid popped up that bounced with the movement of your wrist, but that was the least of your concern when you spotted a tiny, red dot, blinking in time with the irritating beeps. ‘Finally,’ you mentally sighed and picked up the pace. Lungs burned, then heaved with relief when you suddenly stopped at the front door of a house. 

Average as fuck - why the hell would he be here? - with a dark roof and pale siding. The structure varied only slightly from all the other houses in the neighborhood. Had you any semblance of normalcy or appreciation for the cookie-cutter aesthetic, you’d have taken a minute to observe the house’s appearance.

But, alas, there were other matters to worry about.

BANG BANG BANG.

“Hey, Sanchez! Mind telling me what the fuck you’re doing in suburban American?” You could have swore you heard voices in the house before your fist made contact. And then, silence. Eerily so in this quadrant of houses where white noise buzzed over every corner. 

You waited a patient ten seconds before going at the door for round two.

“Very funny, Rick - if you’re trying to pull a fast one on me after a year and a half, haha, you absolutely slay me.” A beat. “Does this have anything to do with the Federation annexing Earth? Cause if this does, you can count me out. Nope, nada, no fucking thank you.” 

Something clattered to the ground, and your eyebrows shot up. 

“Morty!”

“S-s-sorry…”

Wait. You blinked a couple times before squinting at the door. Morty. Rick had dropped the name before. Something about a kid - grandson? - that he had mentioned here and there. Anyone else might have missed it, but your genius intellect sucked up pretty much everything the scientist threw your way, even subtle personal hints. You had questioned who this ‘Morty’ was and did as much research on him as possible, but Rick had made sure not to leave any loose-ends. 

Without any sort of warning, you snapped your wrist up so it was parallel to the ground and curled your hand into a fist. Your left index finger came up, tapped the side of your wristband twice. A high pitched squeal akin to a bomb charging up replaced the inane beeping (thank the lord). In the blink of an eye, a green laser shot from the band and suddenly, the house was down one door.

You were staring down a family of four returning a look of shock and slight terror right at you. A man and woman stood half-hidden by the doorway into another room, a teenage girl crouched low to hide behind their legs, and a boy stood frozen right next to a coffee table and the shattered remains of some green glass fixture. Your eyes looked from each person, purposefully gauging their reactions and evaluating their threat level, before moving on to the next person. The last human you let your gaze wander to was the one who looked the most guilty, and ultimately, the one she locked eyes with as you spoke your next question.

“Hey, kid - you know a Rick Sanchez?”

There was a thud. You broke your gaze with the boy to look at the source, only to find the eldest male face down on the floor, unconscious. You rolled your eyes and huffed before letting your arm fall down to your side, the band still screeching its desperate chorus.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


	2. Down with Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry's defiant and the Smiths learn of a dark past.

It wasn’t long before you were ushered inside (not that there was much standing in your way, having vaporized the door and all). You learned quickly that the two kids and the woman seemed to be hopeful of your presence, while the one cradling an ice-pack to his head was much more hesitant. He looked at you only when your eyes weren’t on him, as if nervous to meet your gaze, but too curious and suspicious to keep himself from glancing at you every so often. Really, it was getting irritating, and so when you finally caught him in the act of staring you down, you nearly pulled an ‘Exorcism’ and snapped your head at an inhuman speed to look at the man.

“If you got something to say, fuckin’ say it already rather than trying and failing to be sneaky?” You wouldn’t have been too surprised if his jaw hit the floor in a completely literal sense - he was a goddamn wreck from what you could tell so far. Maybe he was like that all the time, though you weren’t sure if that was reassuring or unnerving. 

However, he learned quickly and didn’t miss a beat in following your advice. “We don’t want Rick coming back.” 

That was all it took for the rest of the family to erupt in protest. 

“Jeez, Jerry! How could you say that?” 

“We miss grandpa and we want him back!”

“Y-y-yeah! He doesn’t d-deserve t-to be locked up!” 

Hold the fuck up. Grandpa? Locked up? With wide eyes, you observed the family interaction, falling into an unnatural silence as you observed the situation before you. 

“Rick is a part of our family, just as much as we all are!” The woman piped in, leaning on the table with her palms pressed flat on the wood and giving the man, presumably her husband, a fierce glare. “We can’t just abandon him after he finally came back into our lives.”

Jerry scoffed as if he had heard this a million times. “He’s an intergalactic criminal and you want him back living in our garage? For Christ’s sake Beth, be reasonable. I finally got a job because of the Federation - the last thing I want to do is cross them for helping me out!” Jerry’s voice reached a new octave as he took the defense and a free hand whipped out in an exasperated gesture. However, you barely registered any of his actions or shift in vocal pitch, still reeling over this new development. 

That worst scenario you had running through your head earlier? It just became reality in three sentences. 

“Oh yeah, and you needed the divine intervention of the very same people who killed Bird Person and is holding my dad prisoner to get you a job. Jesus…”

“The only reason the Federation is even on Earth is because stupid Tammy and her stupid agent parents crossed Bird Person on the happiest day of his life, and chased us to that stupid mini-planet. Grandpa Rick is also the reason we’re back here at home and why we aren’t being tortured.” The red-head's eyes began to cloud with tears, prompting her mother to wrap an arm around her daughter's shoulders. 

That was it. You had heard enough. Your chair squealed as you pushed it away from the table and stood up. 

“Hold up, hold up, hoooooold up.” You huffed and brought your palms out in hopes of keeping everyone from breaking out into a full family war. “Rick is your father and your grandfather?” You motioned to each respective persons, all of whom had shut up and nodded silently. Great, so he had a family, and apparently one that cared for him (at least, three-quarters did). This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

“And he was taken captive by the Galactic Federation?” This time, they all confirmed it. “When did he get taken?”

“A couple weeks ago.” Finally, the pubescent kid stopped stuttering (you mentally acknowledged that the trait seemed to skip a generation) and gave you a straight, confident answer. 

“What happened to Rick’s other friend, Squanchy?” They all gave you a weird look, probably due to the fact you even knew of the furry, perverted cat-person. 

“We don’t know. He turned into some beast when the agents crashed the reception. We left before we could see what happened.” You took a steady breath in, then out. Closing your eyes and pinching the skin between them, you forced your heartbeat to quell its erratic rhythm. There was a nervous lack of noise in the house, as the Smith’s all anxiously awaited your next words. 

‘fuckfuckfUCKFUCKINGHELL of course that little shit found himself imprisoned by the federationhow the fuck should i have expected-UUUUUGHgoddamnit i REALLY don’t want to do this so help me i will murder his oldass if i so much as get handcuffed by those control freaks sweet merciful baby jesus...’

Only when you had finished your mental hissyfit to come to the only conclusion that was possible, did you open your eyes. “We need to get him out.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah!” 

“Really?” 

“We’re g-gonna save Rick!”

A frown crossed your features and remain planted on your red painted lips. “The longer he’s in there, the worse things will get for everyone.” 

Jerry had enough of this and promptly stood up. He winced as a surge of pain struck his forehead, but remained standing and defiant. “No. He’s caused enough trouble as it is and he is making the universe a safer place by being locked away.”

You laughed bitterly. “Oh boy, how I wish that was the truth? Tell me, Jerry - why do you think that everyone is safer with him in the Federation’s control?”

This seemed to have caught Jerry off guard. His family couldn’t deny that Rick was not guilty for all of the crimes he was accused of. They had lived with him long enough to know the man found trouble wherever he went and only seemed to amplify it. What he was confused about was why exactly you had asked him a question with the most obvious answer ever.

“Well, he’s a bad person. He’s committed crimes and he should punished for them, duh. They seem like perfectly good guys to keep a madman like Rick contained.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Already you were undoing the violet band around your wrist and then placed it flat on the table. Just a few purposeful, though nonsensical to the family gathering around, taps and another hologram popped up, this time a search engine. The keyboard illuminated just below the square, and you began typing and swiping at it so fast that the Smith’s were forced to lean in further to the table to see what was going on. 

A black page with bright yellow font popped up, something akin to the older webpages of the internet, which you turned around to face the four curious people. You brought your finger around the back to begin slowly sliding up the page. Really, the information was irrelevant, and what you were looking for were the images. One came up, which you enlarged to take up the entirety of the screen, that left each of them shocked. 

“This picture was taken just a year after the Galactic Federation invited Schlooberschloob to join their alliance. Their society had no time to prepare for the sudden influx of tourists. Everyone wanted a piece of the “cool” and “exotic” planet, so much so that in just six months, they were reduced to a fraction of their size from an increase in vandalism, homicide, and overall violence. Eventually, they were forced to request aid from the Federation that they were legally bound to be war allies should the time surface.” You continued to scroll up till another image appeared, this one of a burning town filled with fleeing green humanoid people. 

“This picture was taken during the battle of Vvelnoir, a planet that decided to leave the Federation after they had been forced to hold and torture prisoners of war captured by the intergalactic governement. It breached their contract they had with them, and rather than trying to work something out legally, with money or intensely boring sessions of debates between two representatives, they bombed them.” You scrolled more and more, stopping only to give them a glimpse of the devastation that seemed to follow the government, with a brief description about each to follow. They all ranged from betrayal of the Federation, resulting in the decimation of societies, or ways they were linked to the vanishing of cultures. When you thought that was enough, you tapped your wristband once and the screen disappeared. You didn’t need to look twice at the expression of horror on each of their faces to know that their impression of the supposedly peaceful government was ruined. Clasping your hands together and smiling innocently, you looked at Jerry with a pointed expression

“So! Anyone still in favor of the Federation housing one of the most intelligent minds the galaxy has ever seen?”

Silence. “No? Good, now if someone could please tell me where the detonator is, I’d appreciate shutting it off before I go deaf...or before your house explodes once the trigger’s timer runs out. Whichever happens first.”


End file.
